


I Looked Up

by Starsfury



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cordelia Mentioned, F/M, not sure it is well written sex, there is sex, this was written so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfury/pseuds/Starsfury
Summary: There once was an outfit worn during Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered.  It needed a comeback, minus the rodent ending.





	I Looked Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this eons ago, and I thought about re-editing it. But I decided to post it as I wrote it - more than a decade old.
> 
> Lyrics from George of the Soundtrack - Dela by Johnny Clegg https://youtu.be/ggDNKrTsKv0

  
**_One day I looked up_**  
**_And there you were._**  
  
    Angel looked up as the door to his office opened.  Buffy strolled in and waltzed over to the desk.  She was dressed in a trench style jacket that fell to mid thigh.  A pair of stiletto black heels completed the ensemble.  
    He put his pen down on the desk and looked at her.  She perched on the edge of the desk.  Raising an eyebrow, he asked.  “Yes?”  
    “Do you remember this outfit?”  She waved a hand over what she was wearing.  
  
**_Like a simple question_**  
**_Looking for an answer._**  
  
    “As I recall, you wore that when you tried to seduce Xander in the library.”  Angel leaned back and steepled his fingers.  He carefully kept his reaction off of his face.  He could tell that she had been tanning recently.  God her legs were long…and gorgeous.  He mentally slapped himself.  
    “That’s right.  You do remember even though you never saw it.”  She tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
    Angel laced his fingers together in an effort not bury them in her hair.  “Willow told me about.”  
    She smiled and leaned over slightly, revealing golden skin beneath her lapels.  “Did you get horny thinking about it?”  
  
_**Now I am all over you**_  
_**Listening to some midnight call.**_

     Angel bit his lip and nodded.  With a giggle, Buffy stood up.  She walked over to the chair and sat.  She made a show of pulling the coat down and then crossed her long legs.  
    “What kinds of things did you imagine doing to me?”  
    Angel groaned aloud as things shifted in his pants.  “Buffy…what are you doing?”  
  
**_Swimming nightly_**  
**_To throw myself upon your shores._**  
  
    Buffy grinned as she stood.  She walked, gently swaying her hips, over to the door.  Angel whimpered, he thought she was leaving.  Tossing an evil grin over her shoulder, she closed and locked the door.  She reached up and closed the blinds.  
    Angel closed his eyes as the movement caused the coat to ride up, revealing the curves of her ass.  Buffy turned back to him.  She gave him a smoldering look and strolled over to him.  She turned his chair away from the desk and placed her hands on the arms.  
    “You need to call Cordelia and tell her she has the rest of the day off.”  She knelt between his legs and caressed his thighs.  
    Angel grabbed the phone and dialed Cordelia’s cell phone.  Buffy reached up and drew his slacks' zipper down.  She undid the button.

_**What if I don’t find you**_  
_**When I have landed?**_  
  
    Angel took a deep breath as Cordelia answered the phone.  “Cor, you have the rest of the day off…No nothing is wrong…” Angel shivered as Buffy pulled his slacks down a bit.  “Something came up…”  
    Buffy giggled as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, which had definitely come up.  Angel shuddered and bit back a moan.  “What?…No I just have some digging to do…Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He hung up the phone and looked at the blond kneeling between his legs.  
    She looked up at him with an innocent look.  “What digging?”  
    Angel ignored her question as he said, “That look doesn’t work when you have hold of me like that.”  
    “Oh…” She bent her head and ran her tongue along his length.  Angel clenched the arms of his chair as he bit back a groan.  “What does the look on my face matter?”  
  
_**Would you leave me here to die**_  
_**On this shore stranded?**_            

    Angel shook his head blindly as he tried to control himself.  She had barely touched him and he was acting like a teenager.  He had more control than this.  He was 246 for goodness sakes.  He could control this.  
    Buffy sank her teeth gently into the tip of his shaft, and Angel felt his self control become a thing of the past.  He grabbed Buffy off of the floor and placed her none too gently on the desk.  He spread her legs to stand between them.  He vaguely registered the fact that she had a crotchless teddy on.  
    He pulled his pants down farther and probed her entrance with his tip.  She grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her.  She took possession of his lips with the same ferocity that he had grabbed her with.  
  
**_I think I know why_**  
**_The dog howls at the moon._**  
  
    Angel plunged into Buffy’s warm welcoming depths, as she plunged her tongue into his mouth.  She moaned as he pushed into her tight passage.  It had been so long.  She felt her muscles tense under the onslaught, then relax and accommodate him.  
    Angel felt the adjustment of her body as it welcomed him.  Even through the frenzy he felt he marveled at her.  So small in stature, yet she could take all he had to offer.  
    Buffy sighed into his mouth as he settled inside her.  He filled her all and it felt like a completion.  But that was still to come.  
  
**_I think I know why_**  
**_The dog howls at the moon._**  
  
    Angel pulled out and thrust back in.  He raised his hips and pulled out, rubbing the top of her passage.  He pulled out, applying pressure downwards.  He began to thrust haphazardly, with absolutely no agenda except to get closer to her.  
    Buffy felt her muscles begin to tighten around him.  The absolute randomness of it all came together in the dance of mates.  The seemingly off-timed movements came together into a blindingly fast combination that built up. The storm, when it hit, was like the preparation.  Fast, furious, completing.  As she came down, Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel and held him while he floated.  
    Somewhere along the way, she fell asleep.  Angel pulled himself partially together and carried her down to his apartment.  There he undressed them both and retreated to the bed.  
  
_**I say, DELA…DELA**_  
_**Oh DELA when I’m with you.**_  
_**DELA Somdela mama**_  
_**Somdela I burn for you.**_  
  
    Buffy woke up and turned on the stereo quietly.  The song on the radio made her smile.  
  
_**I’ve been waiting for you**_  
_**All my life**_  
_**Hoping for a miracle**_  
_**I’ve been waiting day & night**_  
_**….day and night**_  
  
_**The blind bird sings**_  
_**Inside the cage that is my heart.**_  
_**The image of your face**_  
_**Comes to me when I am all alone in the dark**_  
  
    Angel reached up and pulled her snugly into him.  Their legs twined and entangled themselves.  Hands touched and clasped together as they listened to the song.  
  
_**If I could give a shape**_  
_**To this ache I have for you**_  
_**If I could find a voice**_  
_**That says the words that capture you.**_  
  
    Buffy raised her head up and Angel placed a kiss on her lips.  She smiled and snuggled into him.  He stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of her body.  
    “Do you realize that I managed to go for a week without you?”  
    Angel grinned and nodded.  He said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t come on Tuesday.  Cordelia…”  
    She raised her head.  “I know.  Willow wanted a sleepover anyway.  God I missed you.”  She rolled over on top of him.  “They know I come up here a lot.  They think its dad.”  
    Angel rubbed her back and whispered.  “Does that mean ‘daddy’ gets to spank you?”  
    She grinned.  “You first.”  She taunted him.  
    He silenced her, as any smart man knew how too.  He laid a liplock on his mate that made the world fade.  
  
_**I think I know why the dog howls at the moon.**_


End file.
